


Too Much For Just Friends.

by SemeGal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, midotaka - Freeform, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of practice Midorima and Takao are walking home as always, but when Midorima gets a little too embarrassed Takao can't help himself to make it escalate perhaps too far for just being friends. But all's well that ends well right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much For Just Friends.

Midorima liked to think he was a closed book, off limits to the world, off limits to assumptions and people reading him. And for the most part, he was. His intimidating glare sent most away, or jarred them enough for them not to look into his eyes. But Takao wasn’t scared, if anything it made him laugh. Because out of everyone, he always knew what Midorima was thinking. Even before he himself knew, sometimes.

“Are you hungry, Shin-Chan?” It had been a long practice, his legs were on fire just as much as his arms, voice rather coarse even after chugging water. Sometimes it felt like he’d be forever thirsty. But he was more hungry, over all. And he had a hunch his friend was as well.

Midorima sighed, his lucky item stuffed in his bag so he didn’t have to carry it, his arms felt like lead. His legs were a bit stiff as well, though he’d never say practice had him hurting a bit. It was all in their favor, after all. So how could he complain? All he could really think about now, was how much he hated his teammates perception. He wasn’t even sure he was hungry until the idea was brought up, how dare he.

“No, I’m no-” His sentence filled with excuses was so rudely interrupted by his stomach, that seemed to betray him in his time of need as he tried to deny said hunger, it rumbled rather crudely, Midorima was not a fan of such noises, and he just knew Takao would laugh at him.. The laugh he didn’t mind hearing, directed at him or trying with him. Though he never showed it.

Takao couldn’t help but erupt into laughter as the other silently predicted, gripping his stomach gently as the cringe of embarrassment covered Midorima’s face, priceless, really. “Oh Shin-Chan, don’t be such a Tsun. If you’re hungry, you’re hungry.” Takao chuckled gently, laughter dying down as Midorima averted his gaze. Well, quite obviously he was more embarrassed than normal. These times were exceptions due to exhaustion.

“Are you sure you don’t want something to eat before home? I know you suck at cooking~” Takao teased, his famous smirk gracing his features as he practically dangled the idea of food in Midorima’s face, all too teasing and tempting.

With a small grunt, Midorima kept his eyes averted, and mumbled out a reply shyly. “Sushi shop..” The flush he was trying to push down was trying to come through, he couldn’t stand showing anyone, let alone Takao that side of him. It was a good thing the other knew not to push his luck with Midorima, and try to look. Despite him giggling again, and allowing the blush to break through. Unknowingly to him of course.

“Alright, sushi sounds good.” Takao sighed softly, looking around at the different brightly colored stores as they walked in silence together. It was normal, after all Midorima was to embarrassed to talk about things that happened in practice or future matches. So, silence was their last option. 

But when Midorima got like this, it was his favorite.  
While it was silent, and Takao loved to hear him talk, it was still that thick air of embarrassment as Midorima tried to suppress it, tried to get rid of what he felt and in those few moments Takao took every second he could to try and see his face without letting Midorima know it. But it was so hard, when he hid it so well.  
As the place came closer and closer, Takao sighed, yet another failed attempt at seeing Midorima get flustered, it was really only when he was tired and Takao teased him. He always acted so.. Vulnerable, he couldn’t help himself. Such a wide open space of emotions, embarrassment was his favorite. Midorima’s embarrassment, more precisely. He hoped in the back of his head to see more emotions from his friend, perhaps it was wishful thinking, but a man could dream right?

“We’re here, Shin-chan~” Takao put on his cheerful gleam that tended to get him trouble, jogging up to the door to make sure they were still open he breathed out a relieved noise, taking a glance over his shoulder he smirked seeing Midorima still hiding his face. He had to laugh, that big idiot was walking backwards.. Turning to face him, Takao placed his hands on his hips.

“Haha what are you doing? Is your face that red?” Takao teased, receiving a frustrated growl in return as Midorima reached out one of his hands behind himself to feel around for a steady spot to guide himself.

It was like his heart stopped, Takao watched the hand arrive in what felt like in slow motion. Every part of him was screaming just to take ahold of such a large hand, help guide him. Yet he couldn’t move, it was was like he was stuck in this position. But, before Midorima could lay his hand on something stable, Takao took it in his own and squeezed gently, swallowing the lump in his throat quickly.

“Shin-chan, don’t be so silly..” Now his own heart was beating rather fast, a smirk dropping to a smile, one he barely showed to anyone but Midorima, he felt the other tense under his grasp, and pondered for a moment if he’d regret this all. But, he could only leave it up to faith this time.

Even with his free hand covering his mouth and most of his face, Takao could still see the flush as it reached his ears. Midorima’s eyes were huge as he looked over his shoulder at Takao, almost hesitating to blink. It felt like an unreal reality, and it was his turn to be in slow motion as Takao pulled the arm in his grasp to spin Midorima around. In his surprise, his stance loosened, so it was the perfect time to get the full view. And what a joy it was to see such a bright red face.

“What? Never had someone hold your hand~?” Takao teased, even if he was feeling close to way too flustered it was well worth it. In the end, he got to see a flustered Midorima after all. A rare sight, in the wild. A rare sight anywhere really.

Midorima still stared at him in disbelief, barely putting up a fight when Takao reached up to take his other hand away from his mouth, revealing slightly parted lips, the one he’d been using to try and suppress the eray of red breaking out on his face, all the way to his ears.

“O-Of course I have..” Midorima stammered out, averting his gaze again as he regained some composure. He, just couldn’t bring it in himself to take his hands back. Even if he could, and should, Takao’s hands felt so warm, and somehow soft.. Despite being calloused from handling basket balls, and various training routines. He felt strangely at home. If anything, he wanted to be closer. But he wouldn’t allow himself such a luxury.

The corner of his mouth slid up, almost unconsciously, Takao breathed out a sigh. Rubbing his thumbs over his friend’s hands like they were long lost lovers. Finally getting to touch each other again, or something like that. The very thought nearly made his whole face become consumed in the red flourish. But he pushed it down, someone had to remain confident here.

“Oh really? Why are you so flushed, then? Hm Shin-chan~?” Takao wasn’t dumb, he knew what he was doing. But it was too much fun to tease such an intimidating person. Watching him become the color of a tomato soon to consume the rest of him was far too entertaining, he could see the flush further down his neck. A full body blush, perhaps. That in itself was pretty cute to just imagine.

“S-Shut up.. You know why.” Green eyes narrowed, glaring silently at Takao as if to say ‘You’re a bastard, but a bastard who makes my heart race.’ and Takao knew the look all too well. Even if this was the first time he ever felt a touch quite this intimate from Midorima, he had been shot this glare in the past for teasing him too much. It was a sinister, yet loving glare. And he was sure Midorima thought he looked so menacing while shooting it at him, but it was endearing, to Takao at least.

“Haha maybe I do, but it’s so much fun to tease you Shin-chan~” He knew the other was about at his limit for embarrassment, so Takao decided to finish him off before he could retort with anything, or break away from his grasp. He had to use this moment to his advantage, right? Midorima didn’t seem to mind much, anyways. And if he did something too bad he’d just hit him later. Or maybe that was already coming anyways, but nevertheless if he was going to get hit might as well make it worth it.

Standing up on his toes, Takao tugged Midorima’s hands to bring him closer, enough for him to be within range. Taking the chance and tilting his head to meet the others lips. The kiss was quick, and gentle. Little sparks flew through the air around them, and it felt like at least five minutes, but really it was only a few seconds. Takao pulled away before Midorima could really register what exactly happened, turning to walk into the sushi shop before he would show Midorima just how embarrassed he was from his own actions. He’d be damned if Midorima saw just how flustered he was.

“S-Sushi time!” Takao sang out, his voice cracking only slightly as he darted into the door. Face becoming hotter than he initially wanted, but there were no regrets.

Midorima remained in disbelief, blinking rapidly before his now empty hand arose to meet his lips. Touching them gently, sliding his pointer finger against his bottom lip, as what just happened was sinking in. “That.. Bastard!” Midorima growled, his flush only lessened by a little, enough for just his cheeks. Marching inside he was sure he was going to give that idiot a beating. 

Even if his heart was beating so much faster in that moment, even if all he wanted to truly do was kiss him again, someone deserved some kind of punishment.. But, he didn’t think he had it in him when he caught up to Takao and he saw just how red his face was. There was mild hesitation, Midorima observed the room by flicking his eyes around quickly, their own time frozen in place with his hand wrapped around Takao’s bicep.

He was scared, to say the least, what if Midorima was going to quit? Or ask him to leave? Something drastic, Takao’s hands started to sweat, his stomach doing flips and souring all at the same time he was close to saying something, but he was shut up by another quick kiss, it was his turn to be caught off guard this time.  
Letting out a startled gasp, Takao kissed back as quickly as he could, leaning in a bit too much as Midorima broke away. His stance swaying slightly.

Their gazes lingered, staring into each other’s eyes a little too long for just friend’s. But really, they just kissed twice. Not once, twice, so things were already a little more than just friends already. Not that they wouldn’t try to remain friends, because after all the best lovers act as best friends as well, right?

~Till Next Time~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for KNB /ever/ so please be gentle! Haha, I hope it was good! After I completely finish season three I will probably be writing more, perhaps some more one-shots. But for now this is all I truly have. ^_^


End file.
